


Memorable

by Rat_chan



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_chan/pseuds/Rat_chan
Summary: Jill was invited to the gathering at Mac's house. Murdoc, however, was not. Good thing she was fashionably late.





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, random idea I had. Set somewhere in late season 2.

Jill stepped out of her car, closed the door, and went around to the back. While she tried to decide if the butterflies in her stomach were excitement or nerves, she popped open the hatch and took out the six-pack of craft cider she had brought. _Hanging out with the team._ _Should be fun, right?_

Right. She tucked the box under her arm and walked toward the front door. The butterflies came with her. _Excitement_ , she tried to tell them. Bozer had invited her to finally join the regular gathering at Mac's house. She was no longer an afterthought or the nameless pair of glasses they took for granted.

_Nerves_ , the butterflies argued. Bozer and Mac, Mac and Jack, Jack and Riley, Jack and Matty... They all had so much history, how was an anonymous lab tech supposed to join in their banter? It was enough to make her clutch the booze she was carrying -- her reinforcements.

_Then again..._ She stopped before the open door to MacGyver's house. _Maybe it's just plain old fear._

The man had zero security, yes. The drive-thru at In & Out was more secure, in fact. But with the number of professional killers that knew his address by heart at three and counting, he at least kept his front door shut.

_Something's definitely wrong._ She slipped out of the noisy shoes she was wearing, shifted the six-pack until she was holding it by the handles, and pulled out the best friend of any gal on her own in LA: her taser. She went to the open door and listened.

"Finally awake now, Sleeping Beauty?" Where had she heard that voice before? "You're the last one to rejoin our little... _family reunion_." Somehow it made her skin crawl and her fist itch to punch something at the same time. "Hey Jack, why don't you bring Angus up to speed?"

_Murdoc!_ She recognized the voice from archival videos while Dalton's indistinct, angry drawl reached her ears. _Has he got everybody in there?_

There was a muffled feminine voice to which that sadly clearer, irritating voice replied, "The point, Matilda? I should have thought that was obvious."

_Everybody_. _Shit_. There was no help that could get there in time. _It's just me and my butterflies._ She rallied them into order in her gut and slipped in the door. She gripped her six-pack like a shield and held her taser in front of her as she cautiously moved through the house, toward the voices.

"Unfinished business," the madman continued his monologue. "We all have so much of it!" Thankfully, his back was to her and his attention was on his captives. The team members were variously cuffed and bound on either side of him, lined up on the couch or the bench-like space by the fireplace. MacGyver had the place of pride, on the sofa nearest Murdoc. They all looked groggy and lethargic.

_Gas?_ The killer could not have drugged them all at once, so it must have been that. Well, hopefully that kept their limited attention on Murdoc so they would not give her away accidentally.

" _Especially_ you and I, Mac." The psychopath edged closer to the blond man, standing over him by the arm of the couch. "We have sooo much... catching up to do."

_That's it... Just keep looking at Blondie._ She used Matty's voice in her head to give herself the courage to creep closer. _He still has a gun in his hand!_ Her butterflies tried to counteract that boost, fluttering like trapped moths. _Just do it!_

"Wh--" Just as Bozer's wide-eyed gape in her direction gave her away and Murdoc started to turn around, she whacked him on the side of his head with the cider and almost immediately followed up with a solid jolt from the taser. He fell shuddering to the floor with a satisfying thump, dropping his weapon. As the rest of the Phoenix team just stared at her in stunned silence, Jill kicked the gun away, dropped the six-pack on Murdoc's stomach, and stood over his prone form.

"Who the heck are you?" he managed to gasp out, glaring weakly up at her.

_Argh. I'm so sick of that question!_ "I'm Jill, asshole." She reached down and zapped him until all the charge, not to mention all her pent up frustration, was depleted. He did not say anything else -- at least nothing intelligible.

"Woo!" Dalton let out a loud, enthusiastic whoop. It seemed to bring the others out of their daze. They all started speaking at once.

"That was _awesome_!"

"Way to go, Jill!"

"That was seriously badass."

She just tried to turn her sheepish grin into a badass smirk as she willed her heart to slow and her butterflies to leave entirely. "Gimme those," she finally said after a moment, indicating the cuffs MacGyver had just gotten out of.

"Sure thing," he responded as he rose and handed them over. He still seemed to be shaking off the affects of the gas as he watched Jill roll the mostly unconscious Murdoc over and cuff his hands behind his back.

"Everybody OK?" she asked as she got back up. Their affirmations filled her ears as she picked up her cider and a set of handcuff keys she found fallen near it. "Here." She handed the keys to Mac and then took his seat on the sofa.

"Thanks," he said while he moved to free Riley. "Seriously, we owe you."

"Well," Jill started as she pulled a can out of her six-pack. She directed the carbonated spray at the man seated across from her. "Maybe now, Jack will remember my name."

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely related note:  
> My head canon is that Jill super secretly writes fiction in which Matty is a dominatrix.


End file.
